The Problem with Parent Teacher Dinners
by GothicCheshire
Summary: Mike knew this was a bad idea...*reposting, details found in The Return*


"Oh dear, he is going to be here any second and I still haven't managed to get dessert finished yet! How do I get myself into these situations?! Michael we are never inviting him over for a parent teacher student dinner ever again, EVER!" Exclaimed a tall petit female with one eye and snakes for hair as she frantically began setting the table for an obviously important occasion.

"Now come on Celia, Kyle's teacher knows that this isn't supposed to be a big huge dinner party, he will probably be uncomfortable with the situation to begin with." Her amphibian bodied and one eyed husband answered. "I know I am," he added under his breath.

"Michael you know this is supposed to be to impress, we need to make it clear that he is worth teaching, we have had his other teacher over before and you remember how she was. She was dull and rather slow but she still managed to back us into a corner. Kyle's teacher now however cracks like a whip and is smarter and sharper then she ever hoped to be unfortunately, which means we need to make sure to put our best foot forward…or tentacle…" she added looking down at her own set of six. "Anyways stop hindering me and get ready, or better yet, get Kyle and tell him to help me. It _is _his teacher we are inviting over here anyway and he should prove that he is going to help and that he cares about his marks."

Mike Wazowski sighed and glanced at his wife with a look of slight despair. But he didn't get in the way, when she was like that; he knew from experience that there was no way in heaven that he could get her to stop. So naturally he went over to get his son from the safe confines of his bedroom. "Kyle your mom is in a mood, you need to help her set up. I can't _believe_ you guys talked me into doing this. This is ridiculous," he walked away mumbling to himself.

Kyle got up with a sigh. He didn't know how they had convinced him either, but they had. And at the moment he was regretting it. Who knew his mom would blow it out of proportion and act like the Queen of England was coming over? He walked out with a sigh and automatically walked over to help his mom prepare.

Around a half an hour later the doorbell rang. Kyle jumped up and almost ran to the door, longing for the chance to get away from his mother and her fussing. He swung open the door, revealing a tall, overly thin, purple blue and pink scaled reptile, with brilliant emerald green eyes. He raised an eyebrow at the sudden opening of the door, but gave his trademark smirk anyway.

"Kyle…"

"Randall," Kyle said with a slight smile. "Are you coming in?"

"No I am going to stand out here in the cold in the middle of winter, what do you think? Are ya going to let me in?"

"Nope, I'm going to let you stand outside in the middle of winter," Kyle answered with a grin.

"Oooh, I'm hurt, get out of my way," Randall sneered, pushing him out of his way and stepping inside. "Your responses are getting better, keep it up and Lazlo is gonna be totally lost."

"Thanks for helping me on them," Kyle answered.

"I assure you that I only did it to help me, my ears were hurting from the second rate insults you threw at him, and it has been argued that I don't even HAVE ears. Your mother didn't go all out did she? I had several families so far throw out this huge thing, one of them was entirely vegan. I couldn't eat anything, they were so upset…" Randall was snickering quietly to himself upon remembering the looks of complete dismay as they realized that he was completely carnivorous. Although considering his rather impressive teeth that he displayed usually in an equally impressive smirk it was quite hard to tell how they managed to miss that fact.

"She went crazy…." Kyle said with a sigh, Randall gave him a sharp look but before he could ask they entered the dining room, and the full extent of that comment was shown. Randall froze, "Oh no….she didn't…."

"She did…"

The table was draped with an immaculately white table cloth, linen napkins placed to the side of the plates and graced by gleaming silverware. The plates were equally spotless and shiny and when Randall got closer he could see his reflection in them. "Women must be mad…." The table was also laden with plenty of different dishes, each of them meticulously crafted. Randall even noted some foreign dishes as well, and all they did was increase his uneasiness… This was crazy. _What on EARTH possessed me to accept their invite?! _It wasn't the last time he thought this.

Mike chose that moment to reappear and walked up to Randall with a look of forced happiness. Randall didn't even bother with pretending he sneered at him quietly but didn't say a word. He didn't like him, but he didn't regard him with the same intense loathing he had while working at Monsters Inc with the eyeball, as he preferred to name him.

"Wazowski…"

"Randall…" Wazowski responded focusing a gaze of slight trepidation and unease on the reptile. Randall smirked at him then it faded.

"So wife went all out did she?"

"Yep…"

"Great, the only thing that could possibly make this any worse, and I would thank you if you didn't mention it to her, would be if Sullivan turned up to mark this festive occasion. You do realize that this wasn't supposed to be so…extravagant. I appreciate the gesture…but it is a BIT much don't you think?"

"You don't know Celia….when she gets it in her head to create this huge thing, there is nothing that can stop her."

"Or make her see reason," Kyle added with a smile.

"Not that she really ever sees reason…."

"I heard that Randall Boggs!" Celia exclaimed appearing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oops…" Randall cleared his throat mockingly then smirked. "So we going to eat or just stand here, I really have no idea what to do in these things…"


End file.
